Never Forgotten
by wittysmitty
Summary: Akiko Dreyar. Granddaughter of Makarov, sister of Laxus. Presumed dead almost two years ago, finally makes her way back home.


Lucy shook her head as Gray and Natsu starting fighting as they ate in town. Lucy looked over to them when they stopped, her eyes glanced around and looked as everyone was stopped in their tracks and whispering. Lucy looked over where everyone was staring, including a now silent Gray and Natsu. "Happy? What is it?" Lucy questioned the cat.

"It can't be..." Gray muttered as he stood up slowly, taking a step as a figure walked closer, swaying as they walked. "She's supposed to be dead."

Natsu blinked several times before he clenched his fists and made his way over, his head low like we was going to fight. Happy floated behind him, weary of his friend. "Gray," Lucy whispered as they watched Natsu. "Who is that?"

"YOU JERK. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. I CRIED FOR YOU, YOU BIG DUMB IDIOT FACE." Natsu screamed as he started crying and fell against the girl, making them both fall to the ground.

The girl let out a weak laugh. "Your insults are as stupid as you are Natsu."

"Natsu, get off her. Can't you see she's hurt!" Lucy said as they got to her, her body covered in old and new bandages coated in blood.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I've missed it so the pain is worth it." she told the blonde, a small smile on her scared up face. "Gray, Natsu. Do me a favor and take me to Master?" she said as her eyes went to a slow blink before she fell backwards, Natsu grabbing her waist and bring her into his chest.

Lucy heard everyone whispering as they walked by with the girl. She wondered who this girl was. "Hey Gray..." Lucy said looking over to him as he looked down as he walked. "Who is that girl?" Lucy asked when he looked over at her.

"Her name is Akiko, Mira-Jane told you about everyone, I'd assume she used her nickname. Kiko."

Lucy thought for a moment before she remembered. "That's the Master's granddaughter." She looked as Gray nodded. Her eyes when to Natsu, he hasn't said a word since she collapsed, from what she understood, she left for a mission shortly after Lasanna died. Mira said she took a dangerous mission to numb her pain from loosing a friend. The village she went to said they watched her get pierced with rays and die before their eyes.

Natsu, who are you carrying?" Erza said getting closer as they opened the doors to the guild. Her eyes widened as she looked at her. Lucy watched as Erza ran her hand through her purple hair, trying to see if she was real. "She's alive..."

"Get Master Makarov NOW!" Cana shouted as she came over to see what was disturbing her drinking. "I can't believe it, she's alive." Cana whispered hugging the limp body.

"What is all this commotion?" Master said coming closer. "What is it now?

"Master." Erza said stopping him as they laid Akiko down and covered her injured body up. "Before we show you, we need you to send for Miss Porlyusica , she needs to get here as soon as possible."

Master looked at her and nodded, telling Freed to fetch her quickly. "Now what is it child?" Master walked past her and dropped his staff as he fell to his knees. He looked at the light skin, the soft purple hair, the blonde hair at the ends of her long hair. "Akiko. My dear child. You're alive." he whispered as he held her close to him. He looked at her body. "What have you gone through my dear?"

Three hours later, everyone in the guild stood outside the infirmary waiting to hear what happened to their friend. Their heads snapped up when Master stepped out. "Akiko is still asleep, we don't know what happened we just know she has endured a lot of pain."

Lucy looked at Natsu and Gray. Natsu had been quiet since they found her, he hasn't spoken a word. Gray kept his hands laced together and his head down. "How bad are her injuries?" Erza asked from beside Lucy, Lucy looked over to Master to hear his answer.

Master looked down and sighed. "They are bad, but she will smile through the pain as she always did."

"Who did this?" Natsu said, his voice holding anger inside it. "Who did this to our Akiko, who did this to **my** Koko?"

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard him. "Is...Natsu... in love with her?"

"No, her and Natsu were like brother and sister. Growing up, her and Laxus didn't get along very well and when Natsu came, they clicked instantly and were bound at the hip. It's funny because if she were awake, she'd hit him for calling her Koko, she hates that nickname." Cana said smiling gently. "I don't think a single soul disliked Akiko, she has such a big heart, it's damn near impossible to hate her."

"She's awake." Porlyusica said walking out and placing a hand on Master Makarov's shoulder. "Before you all rush in, I would suggest only those who are close to her enter so no one overwhelms the child."

Lucy watched as Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy along with Master went in. "Should we call for Laxus?" Mira said looking to her brother.

Elfman looked down before nodding. "I'll go."

 **`Elsewhere`**

Laxus sighed as the door of the hotel he was staying at was being banged on. "Hang on, i'm coming." He sighed. "Elfman? What the hell do you want"

"You need to come back to Fairy Tail, now." Elfman said as he stepped inside.

"The old man made it clear I was never to step into Fairy Tail again." Laxus said rolling his eyes at the beast man.

Elfman sighed. "You aren't coming back for Fairy Tail business, it's personal."

"Is it gramps?"

"No, it's Akiko, she's alive and she's back at the guilds infirmary." Elfman watched as the former member froze, his hands slump to his side. "You know she'll want to see her brother."

"No, she won't. We never got along." Laxus stated as he turned his back to the man, his eyes casting to the small unnoticeable purple ribbon tucked in his boot. A gift from his sister when she was making a kite...

" _Big brother, come play with me." a young Akiko smiled at her brother. "I wanna flight this kite but the wind is so strong i'm scared i'll lose it."_

 _Laxus smiled and nodded. He was practicing to become a strong wizard, but he couldn't say no to his sister. "Of course Kiko."_

" _I know it looks bad, but I made the kite from stuff at home. I made all the pretty bows on the tail myself. I braided a yellow and purple one for my hair!" Kiko smiled turning around to show her brother her creation. "Oh and I made this for you." Kiko blushed giving her brother the dark purple ribbon that was tied into a bow shape. "I had extras and since you'll be going on scary missions soon, I didn't want you to forget home."_

 _Laxus smiled and hugged his little sister. "I love you Kiko."_

 _Kiko giggled. "I love you too big brother." Unbeknownst to the two children that this would soon be their last positive encounter._

"That doesn't change your love for one another." Elfman said shaking his head, breaking Laxus of his daydream. "Ever since I came to the guild, I knew you loved your sister. You protected her from anyone that ever made her cry. Come with me, back to Fairy Tail, so you can find out who hurt her now and help us kick his sorry ass. Be a man Laxus."

"No, now leave."

Elfman stared at him, lowering his gaze to the wooden floor. "You're not a man, you're a coward who doesn't deserve Akiko as their sister. No wonder she was so attached to Natsu growing up, with a brother like you I'd want a new brother too."

With that, Elfman left the room, he made his way back to the guild. "He's not coming." He spoke lowly to his sister.

"What.." Mira asked as she covered her mouth. "Why not!"

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked blinking, the guild has been quiet ever since Akiko woke up.

"Her brother is a heartless bastard." Mira said shaking her head, tears in her eyes. "Thank goodness he was exiled from Fairy Tail or I'd strangle him right now I'd send him where the devil himself couldn't even find him in the dark abyss."

Lucy smiled softly at the care Mira had for her. "I can't wait to meet her. She seems so lovable."

 **"LIKE HELL YOU ARE, LAY BACK DOWN YOU STUBBORN BITCH!"** Natsu's voice broke the silence of the guild

Lucy watched as Akiko limped out of the room, rolling her eyes as Natsu tried to stop her as she held her hand up and sent him flying back, her eyes widened as she saw the strength she had-even injured. "Shut up you nitwit, I'm going back out there."

"NO!" Natsu said shaking his head. "For almost two years, I thought you were dead. I thought, first Lasanna and then you went off all hot headed and got yourself killed. When gramps got that letter do you know what this guild was like?" Natsu questioned her. "Everyone was heartbroken..."

" _Hey gramps! There is some guy here who wants to see you!" Natsu shouted to the elder man._

 _Marakrov came down and smiled. "How may I help you sir?"_

 _the man frowned and handed the note to the old man before he bowned his head. "I'm sorry."_

" _What is it gramps?" Gray asked, his eyes widening as he watched their master fall to his knees, tears falling to the paper._

" _Are you sure?" Markarov asked the man, letting a sob out when the man nodded. "Natsu, please get everyone to the mess hall, I need to make an annoucement."_

" _But.."_

" _NOW!"_

 _Twenty minutes later, every member present in town or in the guild was in the mess hall, looking at their master. "My children, it brings me great sadness that we have lost one of our own." Master Makarov spoke slowly, raising his hand to silence everyone from talking as whispers broken out. "We have lost our sweet Akiko."_

 _The guild went silent and felt like ice had consumed their souls. Natsu felt the tears in his eyes. "No..." Happy whimpered from behind him. Natsu looked around as he watched everyone hug one another and cry. Natsu looked at his hands. "First Lasanna and now Akiko. Why.. **WHY**!" Natsu shouted before running from the guild hall._

"I won't die Natsu, now let me through."

"I'm siding with Natsu on this one Kiko, this is suicide." Erza said stepping forward to stop her. Gray stood beside her, then Elfman, Freed, Mira, almost the whole guild stood at the doors.

"Nice to know you all still follow little Erza." Kiko giggled.

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE ERZA I'm **OLDER**!" Erza shouted at her, her vein popping out of her forehead. Lucy took a few steps back, no one had ever stood up to Erza...well, that lived to talk about it.

"Older or not, if you forget. I am stronger than you." Kiko said as gray and yellow lights swarmed around her. "Luce Tempest scream!"

Lucy ducked as she watched snow and lighting rain down. "What the hell!" Lucy muttered looking around her, her eyes widening as she saw Akiko swaying, Lucy ran and caught her before she hit the ground. "Hey there Akiko. It's alright, just rest for now." Lucy said smiling at her as she watched her gray eyes close.

Lucy sat by her bed side, writing about the new girl to her mother. Lucy blinked when she heard a groan. "Hi there. We haven't met yet, but I'm Lucy." Lucy said smiling at the girl. "After the healer said you could go once you woke up, we took you to my house, I hope my bed isn't to uncomfortable."

Akiko smiled at the girl. "I slept on a rock for two years, so compared to that this is heaven." She smiled at the blonde. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I should be going now."

"Wait, I told the guild I'd keep you here and I don't care if I am weaker than you, I'll keep my promise to them." Lucy said staring at the girl.

The purple haired girl smiled. "Alright, then how about we go to the guild. I haven't had a decent meal in years." She smiled at the blond wizard. As they walked along the wall, Akiko couldn't help but smile at the girl, she reminded her of Lasanna. "So may I ask what kind of wizard you are?"

"I'm a celestial wizard." Lucy grinned at her. "I know it's nothing special or powerful." Lucy added waving a hand around as she blushed.

"Everyone's wizardry is unique in it's own way. Just because someone is strong or you think they have a stronger power than you means nothing as long as you fight with your heart, there isn't a battle you can't win." Akiko said with a smile. Lucy wondered how her and Laxus turned out so different.

"Kiko!" Mira shouted as she hugged her friend. "Oh I've missed you so much. You hair has gotten so long! I'll make your favorite meal for you! Just go sit and rest, even though you really shouldn't be out of bed, you should be resting."

"I'm going to be just fine surrounded by my friends again. Old and new." Akiko smiled and waved Mira off. Miro walked away mumbling about how she hasn't changed and is too stubborn for her own good.

Lucy smiled at her new friend. She knew why everyone loved her. She was so sweet and caring when it came to her friends. "So, I have to ask this. Where is my brother?" Kiko asked looking around the guild.

The room went silent. "He was Exiled." Elfman said.

"For what?" Kiko asked looking down to the drink Mira had set in front of her.

"Come with me child, I will tell you." her grandfather and guild master said as he climbed the stairs. Makarov sighed and his granddaughter looked out of the window. "You know how your brother is, Laxus is stubborn."

"That didn't answer my question Master. Why was he exiled?" Kiko asked looking at him. "The last person you exiled was our father." Akiko sighed, she had never gotten along with their father. For as long as she could remember she stuck by the guild after her mother had passed away, she remembered Gildarts, Macao and even her own grandfather being more of a fatherly figure than her own father.

Makarov sighed. "He attacked the guild, made the others fight one another.." he said looking at the shocked look on her face. "He's always been obsessed with power and beating me-getting away from my shadow to say the least. He blamed me for not being able to live his own life, how he was always in the shadow of me. What I never understood was why you never though that as well my dear Koko."

Akiko smiled and gripped her hand tighter to suppress the tears. "I think it's because Laxus looked up to our father, but when he turned into this dark person. I couldn't stand to be near him. After mom had passed away, father and brother had changed so much but you were always there for me. You taught me to control the magic I was blessed with. You showed me to true meaning of a family. You and the guild. I could never turn my back on the one I hold dear to my heart. Coming home to the guild was all I thought to keep me alive." Kiko said smiling as she wiped away the tears. "Where is Laxus now?"

"At a hotel down south of here- Akiko GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW. I AM SAYING THIS AS YOUR GRANDFATHER AND MASTER!"

Everyone watched as Akiko stormed out of the guild, storm clouds following her as she walked. "Should someone follow her?" Lucy asked as she blinked.

"No, Kiko is strong. She'll kick her brothers ass and head back home to us." Natsu said shrugging.

* * *

Hello!

I'm back to writing! Weeeeee!

So I recently fell in love with this amazing anime. I haven't caught up in the slightest. I'm on the Grand Magic Games Arc. I am going to say this takes place after the Phantom Arc. I haven't written anime for...I wanna say ten years so I might be a little rusty with it, so I am open to your opinions and such! I haven't gotten a paring with Akiko yet. It won't be Natsu because well, I ship Natsu and Lucy so hard. So I'm just kind of going with the flow. I'm going to update either weekly or biweekly, depending on my schedule. Let me know how you guys liked Chapter one!


End file.
